Accident
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Dean Thomas and Katie Bell live very different lives. He's a Quidditch reporter. She's a Quidditch player. And yet, their meeting on the eve of the new millennium will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) I think this is probably the only story in the fandom world with this pairing. But I wanted to see what I could do with them. Dean and Katie are a pairing in my overall plan for how things pan out in the next gen for all my characters. I'm not exactly sure whether the characters are done to what JKR would like them, because they were fairly minor characters without much depth. But this is my interpretation of them, in a nutshell. Please enjoy :) and remember, there will be references to this pairing in my other fics :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was New Years Eve. The eve of the new millennium. Everyone seemed to have a place to be, a party to go to. Except one Dean Thomas. He trudged his way to the Leaky Cauldron for his usual Friday night drink, feeling alone and empty. As expected, the Cauldron was buzzing with activity as groups of people gathered to celebrate the new millennium. Dean felt a stab of loneliness as he realised he had no such gathering. With a sigh, Dean slumped down at the bar and asked for his usual Firewhiskey with a hint of raspberry. Tom soon slid the glass across the bench and Dean took a large swig.

"A glass of Butterbeer please, Tom," said a soft female voice. Dean looked to his left and almost choked on his mouthful of Firewhiskey. There, standing next to him, was the beautiful Katie Bell. Of course, Dean hadn't seen her in years and yet the sight of her conjured up those feelings he had often tried to hide. Her dark brown hair was shorter than when he last saw her, and gently grazed her shoulders in elegant waves. Garbed in a long, dark purple dress with full red lips, Dean imagined that she was meeting someone. Still, he couldn't help but admire her. She was still as beautiful as she had been at Hogwarts. The absence of the black school skirt and baggy Gryffindor jumper was working wonders for her. Katie's dress flowed elegantly around her slender frame, giving her shape while still leaving a lot to the imagination. He smiled. She was still the same, innocent belle.

As she didn't seem to recognize him, Dean decided to make the first move.

"Katie Bell, fancy seeing you at the Cauldron," said Dean, the smallest of smirks pulling at his lips.

Katie turned and put a hand to her chest. "Oh my, Dean!" she cried, shaking his hand. Dean smiled at her reaction and brought her hand to his lips briefly. What could he say... Dean had always been good with the ladies. A delicate blush lingered across Katie's cheeks at his touch.

"I didn't know you were a regular?" chuckled Dean.

"I'm not," she said politely. "I only just returned from 3 months in Ireland for a Quidditch Tournament and I thought I'd have a night out. I mean, it's the new millennium."

"Indeed," said Dean finishing his glass of Firewhiskey. "Let me get you a drink," he offered pleasantly. Katie blushed but agreed, as Dean slipped Tom some money for Katie's Butterbeer.

"So, you're with Puddlemere United, right?" asked Dean.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I was really surprised when I got asked to train in their reserves. But now I'm Chaser!" she exclaimed proudly.

"You shouldn't have been. You're a great player," said Dean.

"Thanks!" Katie took a sip of her Butterbeer. A moustache of froth formed above her lip. Ever so elegantly, Katie's small tongue darted out from between her ruby lips and licked the foam away. Dean was transfixed by that one action. Desire courses through him. How could one woman evoke such strong feelings by simply licking her lip? Dean was suddenly overwhelmed with fantasies of his own tongue licking the foam away then slipping inside her delicate mouth as his teeth pull at her voluptuous lips...

"So what do you do with yourself, Dean?" Dean was pulled back to reality by her soft, melodic voice.

"Er... I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I write the Quidditch column."

"Oh, yeah," said Katie nodding. "I've read some of your articles. They're pretty good."

"Thanks," said Dean, feeling elated at her compliment. "So is it true? The rumours about you and Oliver?"

Katie choked on her Butterbeer and coughed violently. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "What rumours?"

"Well, my colleague spotted you and Oliver having a very cosy lunch in Ireland one afternoon." Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I was meeting him about the wedding," she said flatly. "If your colleague was a good reporter, then they would've noticed that Alicia joined not long after."

"Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood?" asked Dean in surprise.

"Yes, they are getting married next month. Alicia made me her maid of honour."

"How come I don't know about this? I'm the Quidditch reporter? How did I miss something this big?"

Katie smiled a little. "They were very good at keeping it a secret. They hardly ever were seen in public together. I guess they didn't want Puddlemere United's great Keeper's personal life plastered all over the Prophet by people like you."

Dean swallowed uncomfortably, feeling sheepish.

"It's okay," said Katie quickly, reaching out to pat his hand. "You just do your job.

Katie's hand lingered in Dean's a little longer, conjuring those same strong feelings as before. Dean suddenly withdrew his hand from Katie's, afraid of his feelings

"Do you want another drink?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine," she said pleasantly. Dean merely shrugged and ordered his favourite Friday beverage.

"Firewhiskey and raspberry?" Katie raised a perfect eyebrow.

Dean grinned. "Sure. It's the only way to drink. You ever had it?"

When Katie shook her head, Dean handed her his glass. "You've gotta try it."

Katie eyed his suspiciously but took a sip. Her eyes widened at the taste.

"Wow," she said, handing Dean back his drink. That was really nice."

"Do you want one?"

Katie blushed and looked down sheepishly.

"Yes please."

Dean smiled and ordered her a drink. Katie eagerly sipped it, satisfaction evident on her face. Dean chuckled to himself a little. He had never understood his feelings for Katie. Although he had been with many girls before, Katie had been off limits. He had always admired her; she was gorgeous and sweet and popular and a great Quidditch player. She was far too good for a womanizing prat such as himself; who was only interested in one thing. He would never want to use her like he had with other girls. It would ruin him.

"I love this song," said Katie dreamily, closing her eyes and swaying slightly to the music. Dean smiled and took her hand, pulling her up and away from the bar.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Dancing," said Dean. "You said you liked the song."

Katie pulled her hand out of Dean's and stood rooted to the spot. "No. I'm not dancing. I'm a complete klutz."

Dean chuckled and put his hand on Katie's waist, bringing her body closer.

"I've seen you in the air, Katie Bell," he smirked as he placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are definitely no klutz."

Katie rolled her eyes but slipped her hand in Dean's. They rotated on the spot in time to the music. "That's different."

"How?" Dean cocked and eyebrow at her.

"It just is," said Katie stubbornly. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"You're doing just fine right now," said Dean, pulling Katie closer so that they were touching, chest to chest.

"Well," she blushed. "We're not really doing anything. We're just spinning. Be glad I haven't stepped on your toes yet. These heels are lethal."

Dean chuckled and bent low to her ear. "I wouldn't mind really, if I was dancing with you."

Katie stared at him with her dark, bottomless eyes and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. But instead of replying, she laid her head on his chest. Dean's heart thumped wilding against his ribcage. Acting on instinct, he tilted Katie's chin and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but soon her lips began to move with is. Tongues intertwined; tasting, exploring. Katie's hands gripped Dean's lean shoulders. Dean's hands pressed into the small of her back. They both pulled back reluctantly, needing to breathe. Desire swam in Dean's eyes. Katie's face was flushed.

"Let's get out of here," Dean whispered, his voice low and husky. Katie's dark eyes widened and she blushed fiercely.

"Sure," she purred.

It wasn't long before they were inside Dean's apartment, clumsily pulling at each other's clothes and stumbling into the bedroom. Clothes were strewn all over the house; Katie's dress lay crumpled on the kitchen floor, her heels piled next to the front door along with Dean's shoes, Dean's shirt hung carelessly on the back of a chair, his jeans lying in the doorway to his bedroom. The bedroom floor was covered in various undergarments. Dean took Katie to bed. It was her first time; it was his first in two weeks. As their bodies tangled and the passion between them electrified, Dean couldn't help but marvel at how lucky he was. In his bed, was the girl of his dreams; naked and willing. It was almost too much for him to comprehend. He glanced down at his chest, where Katie's head was resting and smiled. She was so beautiful at that moment; with her elegant hair messy and tangled, her red lipstick smeared across her cheeks and down her neck, her creamy skin flushed from his tender affections. But he took in more than that; he saw her long eyelashes clinging together from the mascara, her small, slightly upturned nose with a band of dark freckles, the purplish-green bruise on her right hip from being slammed into the goal posts at training. His fingers traced her spine, ebony on ivory. Dean hummed in contentment. He knew from that moment on, that he would change his ways. He didn't want this to be just another night of pleasure. He could think of nothing better than waking up beside this beautiful woman for the rest of his life, hearing her laughter and seeing her blush. Dean bent and brushed his lips against hers briefly while she slept, before wrapping his arms around her. He fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**I will have to admit, this was harder to write. Dean is an interesting character to me. I kind of see him as a huge womanizer and a player as such. And then there's Katie Bell- pretty little Quidditch star who's as innocent as a child. Please read and review and tell me what you think :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story :) It makes me so happy :) So here I am, in the tropical Cairns on a holiday with the fam and I thought... why keep my readers in the dark. So here is another chapter :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She was gone. The sunlight crept through the slightly parted curtains and woke Dean from his sleep. With a comfortable sigh, he stretched his long limbs and opened his eyes, excepting to see Katie's long-lashed ones staring back at him. But she was gone. Dean blinked a few times and sat up. Her side of the bed had been neatly made up. Her clothes were suspiciously absent from the floor, whereas Dean's were still strewn haphazardly around the place. Dean frowned and rose from his bed, creeping into the bathroom, then the kitchen, but there was no sign on her. She had gone.

"Shit," Dean cursed and he raced outside onto the landing. A few of his neighbours sniggered at him on their way downstairs and it was then that Dean realised he was naked. Cursing more violently, he slipped back inside his apartment and slammed the door. He slumped to the floor. How could she leave? That was usually Dean's job. Normally he was the one running out, leaving beautiful, helpless girls crying in their beds. Now it was his turn. Dean snorted.

"Figures," he muttered darkly. "When I finally decide to change my actions, karma comes back and bites me on the arse."

Dean felt gutted. He had really wanted to change. Katie was his dream girl; the girl he had fantasised about for years. Why else was he always the first to assign himself to the Puddlemere games. It certainly wasn't for Oliver. He had been so close and now, he was even further behind. Katie probably hated him. He had taken her virginity; something precious and pure, and left her with... nothing. Just a mistake. Dean cursed and put his head in his hands, his fists clenching into balls.

"Karma's a bitch."

Slamming his fists on the ground, Dean stood up and yanked on a pair of jeans. He needed to find her. She couldn't have left that long ago. He glanced at his clock and swore. It was already ten o'clock. What time had she left him? Grabbing his wand and a shirt, Dean stormed outside and onto the street. It was bustling with people as they left house parties. The celebration of the new millennium had been a large one, even in the Muggle world. Dean began to walk south, even though he didn't know what he was looking for. He had no idea where Katie lived or where she was now, but he needed to get outside. Her perfume still lingered on his skin and if he ran a finger over his lips, he swore he felt her lipstick. More and more people pile out of houses, some still holding drinks and staggering as they walked. He attempted to be optimistic; he had just shagged Katie Bell, nationally renowned Quidditch bombshell. Any warm blooded male would have been ecstatic at the prospect. But Dean still felt miserable. He had wanted more than just a one-night-stand. He wanted a relationship. Merlin, the word was foreign to Dean, but that was what he had wanted.

"Maybe if I just told her how I felt," Dean mumbled, kicking at some pigeons that were pecking at a trash can.

"Why the long face, Thomas?"

Dean looked up immediately, hoping it was Katie. He frowned when he saw who it was. The woman was blonde, with a horrible fake tan and bright pink lipstick. She looked like a carrot. Dean cringed as she approached him and trailed a finger along his arm.

"What do you want, Clarissa?" asked Dean irritably.

"Aww, don't be so grouchy," she simpered, pouting her ridiculously bright lips. "I could always cheer you up, you know." She winked at him and her long, pink fingernails scratched his skin lightly. He kept his face blank.

"I'm not in the mood," he said brusquely, withdrawing his arm.

Clarissa scowled. "You were in the mood last time!" she cried, putting her hands on her hips. When Dean didn't respond, she threw her arms in the arm and stormed away.

"You don't know what you're missing, Dean Thomas!"

Dean merely rolled his eyes. He's had enough with silly, fake girls. He wanted someone real. He wanted Katie Bell.

After a few hours of wandering the streets aimlessly, Dean decided to head home and have a shower. Katie's sweet perfume still hung around him and it was driving him mad with longing. He needed to rid the scent of her. She wasn't coming back. The cool water cleared his mind a little. He mulled over his feelings for Katie. He certainly had something strong for her. Maybe it was just post-shag lust, but he had never felt that way about anyone. He knew Katie was special. When they kissed, he felt something ignite inside him; a strange electric sensation. If he was a girl, he probably would have called it fireworks, but he wasn't a pansy. Only pansies believed in love and all that rubbish. But as he thought more about it, he realised just how wrong he was. Out of all his friends, Dean was on the only one who hadn't been able to sustain a long term relationship. Harry was planning to propose to Ginny any day now; Ron and Hermione were as smitten as ever and Seamus and Parvati were planning on moving in together. Even Neville was with Hannah Abbott, a relationship that had only recently happened after Hannah began her internship as Charms Professor at Hogwarts. Still, they had been together for three months, which was longer than any of Dean's relationships bar Ginny. The thought made Dean jealous. What was wrong with him? He was a fairly attractive guy and never had any problems with girls. They usually fawned over him. And he was sure that Katie would be the same. Usually it was the girls who clung on, but Dean found the situation was reversed. Katie obviously didn't want anything to do with him, but he still hung on.

Sighing deeply, he stepped out of the shower, pulled on his boxers and lay on his bed. His appetite had completely disappeared, replaced only with memories of Katie. She was so beautiful, so pure and innocent. How could he let someone so amazing slip through his fingers? It would forever be his lifelong regret.

* * *

**Hmm... Katie... I'm sure how people will react to this but please let me know :) Read and Review pretty please :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you :) I hope you are enjoying this story. Please don't hate me for what happens next :) enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

For weeks he searched for any sign of her. But there were no owls, no messages. He went to every Puddlemere game, but to his surprise, she wasn't there. Had he really been that much of a mistake that she stopped playing Quidditch? He felt insulted. He thought of Oliver and Alicia's wedding, and how Katie was the maid of honour. Perhaps he would be invited as part of the press. But he doubted it. Oliver and Alicia didn't want all that attention at their wedding. No way would they allow a Quidditch reporter there. The weeks turned into months and Dean eventually got over Katie... almost. There were other women of course, but none of them had the same effect as Katie. She had left a burning impression on his brain and no matter what he did; he couldn't get her out of his mind.

It was a cold, December night, almost two years after his encounter with Katie, that there was a knock on his door. Dean rose from his couch, where he had been watching the football on his Muggle TV and opened the door.

"What is it," he grumbled. Then he froze. Standing in front of him, to his complete surprise, was Katie Bell. Her dark hair was long again and tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a pretty white blouse. He face was void of any makeup. But the most surprising thing of all was the child resting on her hip. He must have been around two years old, Dean guessed, with chocolate skin and a fuzz of black hair on his head. He was sucking on his fingers and staring blankly up at Dean.

"You could act a little more pleasant, seeing as you haven't seen me in two years," scowled Katie, readjusting the child on her hip to a more comfortable position.

"Katie – er – what are you... er... do you want to come in?" he offered, still trying to get over his shock.

"That would be lovely," she said in an unpleasant tone. Dean quickly opened the door wide and ushered Katie into the room. He secretly wished he had tidied, for there were clothes and dirty dishes spread all over the place. He hastily threw them into the sink and flung his clothes into the laundry.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked as she sat down and bounced the child on her knee.

"Just water, thanks." She still spoke in that strange unpleasant tone. It made Dean feel nervous. He handed her a glass of water and sat opposite her. Neither said anything for a moment. A still, eerie silence crept between them. Dean didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Katie in two years and then she suddenly appeared, with a child that Dean supposed was her own. And yet there was no ring on her finger to suggest that she was married. Dean found it very odd. As he studied her, he noticed that she looked fairly miserable. There were dark shadows under her tired, exhausted eyes. Her hair, though long, was messy and untamed. Her blouse was stained and her jeans old and faded. Dean wondered what was wrong.

After minutes of just sitting and staring, Dean decided to break the silence.

"Katie," he said uncomfortably. "Why are you here?"

She scowled at him. "I don't know Dean. Why would I be here?"

Dean bit his lip and rubbed his neck. "I dunno," he muttered. "I haven't seen you in two years and then you suddenly rock up on my doorstep. A bloke's allowed to wonder." His eyes flickered to the boy and then back to Katie.

"This is Josh," she said stonily. "Joshua Dean Thomas."

Dean recoiled. "Wait... what?" Had he heard correctly? Did she really say his name? _Nah,_ Dean assured himself. Thomas was a popular surname. Plenty of men had it. And maybe Katie just liked the name Dean. There could be many reasons why...

"Say hello to your father, Joshie."

"Father?" Dean blurted out loudly, unable to contain his horror. He glanced at the baby. Why hadn't he noticed it before? The boy looked just like him; same skin tone, same fuzzy black hair, same nose. It was uncanny really. The only thing that wasn't Dean's was his eyes. They were Katie's. Deep, dark and expressive.

"Holy sweet mother of Merlin!" Dean cried, his eyes flicking between Katie and Josh. "You mean he's... mine?"

"Yes."

"You're sure? I mean..."

"Yes!" snapped Katie. "Seeing as you were my first and only."

"Fucking hell!" cried Dean, standing up and pacing violently. He hadn't expected it. A child? Surely they had used protection? Dean couldn't recall... it was so long ago...

"Language!" scolded Katie, covering her son's ears from Dean's obscenities.

"Sorry," muttered Dean. "Just... blimey." His expression turned from one of surprise to one of anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" he rounded on Katie.

She looked taken aback. "Why?" she asked, as though it was the simplest answer in the world. "I was just a fling for you! I know about you, Dean Thomas. You use girls and then just dump them. I didn't want to be another one of your toys! As soon as I realised what I'd done, I left and never wanted to speak to you again."

Dean was fuming. "Bloody hell, Katie! You could have bloody told me! I mean, that's my son right there!"

"Like you would've cared," spat Katie venomously.

"Who do you think I am, Katie Bell?" Dean bellowed, storming up to her. "Merlin, of course I would've cared. That's my bloody kid! You had no right to keep him from me!"

"Don't act so victimised," said Katie icily. "Do you know what this pregnancy cost me? I had to give up Quidditch! My job, my livelihood. I lost my mother's respect! Do you know what she did when she found out I was pregnant?" Frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks and she brushed them away furiously. "She kicked me out of the house! Her own daughter! She was so disappointed with me! I'm not the kind of girl who just ends up pregnant without any form of relationship, Dean! Unlike you, I have standards."

"I have standards too!"

Katie scoffed and bounced Josh on her hip. "Yeah, legs the length of the Thames and breasts the size of Quaffles. Definitely what I call standards."

Dean threw his hands up in frustration. "What are you talking about? I loved you! _You _left _me_, remember."

"You loved me? Well, you had a good way of showing it. I haven't heard from you in two years. I obviously didn't mean that much to you if you couldn't be bothered contacting me."

"You left me! What else am I meant to think when the girl of my dreams just packs up and leaves without any form of notice or anything? Merlin forbid that I thought you didn't want anything to do with me! Why would I contact someone who doesn't care?"

"You could've owled me or something. Here I was, pregnant, jobless and homeless. I had no one to turn to. So I moved in with Alicia and Oliver. They were the only people I could trust. But I was a burden on them. Poor Alicia was pregnant too. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to skimp off my friends? And the wedding! I was four months pregnant and as big as a whale. None of the groomsmen would dance with me. People ridiculed me. It was humiliating!"

Dean was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Anything he said Katie would contradict. She looked rather demented: her face bright red and her hair sticking up from where she had been pulling at it in frustration. Her eyes held a wild malice to them.

Fortunately, Dean was saved from talking by Josh, who chose that moment to break into high-pitched wails. Katie rubbed Josh's back gently.

"Shh," she soothed, kissing her son's forehead. "It's okay, shh..."

She looked up at Dean. "He needs his nappy changed. Do you have anywhere -"

"Use the bathroom," said Dean quickly. Katie nodded and headed into the bathroom, trying to soothe Josh. Once she closed the bathroom door, Dean released a colourful string of curses. A son! He couldn't believe it. How dare Katie keep him from his son? Dean had missed the first few years of Josh's life because of her. He felt hurt and betrayed. But more than anything else, he was angry. It wasn't entirely his fault. Sure, he might not have used protection, but she could've cast the charm too.

Katie returned, placing Josh on the ground and giving him a pack of colouring pencils.

"Sorry," she muttered. "You don't mind if he draws do you?"

Dean shook his head.

"He's got a very creative flair. I think he gets that from you."

Dean was surprised Katie knew that piece of information. Often, at Hogwarts, Dena would draw, especially during particularly boring classes like History of Magic. He was quite a talented artist.

"He knew how to drew before he knew how to talk, you know," said Katie fondly, admiring her young son. A ghost of a smile flickered over Dean's lips.

"I reckon he'll be flying before he's walking too."

Katie gave him a weak smile. Her eyes grew sad. "I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I shouldn't have kept him secret from you."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short fuzzy hair uncomfortably. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His voice was strangled, almost in agony. Katie whimpered at the sound of it.

"I was scared," she said softly, staring at the ground. "I'd been abandoned by my mother. I was alone and depressed and pregnant. I had nowhere to go." She dared to look up at him, fresh tears leaking out of her beautiful dark eyes. Dean gulped. Even though he hated her at that moment, she could still be so breathtakingly beautiful.

"The last thing I needed was to be let down by another person I cared about."

"Let down?" cried Dean, shaking his head. "You could've have stayed here. I would have provided for you and Josh. We wouldn't have had to pretend to be in a relationship or anything, but I would have helped you out."

"I know, I'm sorry," wailed Katie, sniffing and rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. Dean sighed.

"Listen," he mumbled. "We don't have to talk about this now, okay? You're tired and I'm tired and I'm pretty sure Josh is tired. So why don't you go have a shower and then go to bed, alright?"

"Bed?" asked Katie, confused.

"Yes," nodded Dean. "I can't let you go back to Oliver's."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, Katie," snapped Dean, his voice rising. "Go and have a shower and then get some sleep. You can take my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"Thanks," said Katie, gratefully.

"I'm not doing it for you," said Dean harshly. "I'm doing it for my son."

* * *

**Poor Katie. Poor Dean. Poor little Joshie. Please tell me what you think :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again :) sorry for the late update... just been super busy and all :( I probably won't update until after all my exams are over (so in about 3 weeks time) so hang on until then and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Katie winced at his harsh tone, but nodded and began to head back into the bathroom. Josh began to cry again, and immediately, Katie rushed to his side.

"No," said Dean. "Go, Katie. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not incompetent!" snapped Dean.

"Okay," said Katie meekly. "He's probably hungry. There's some stuff in my handbag-"

"Go, Katie!"

Katie hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean sighed deeply. How had he gotten into this mess? He scooped up his crying son and walked into the kitchen.

"So," said Dean as he placed Josh on the bench. "You're hungry, eh?"

Josh continued to cry.

"How about some yummy...er... milk?" Dean searched through Katie's handbag until he found the formula and an empty bottle. He quickly made up Josh a bottle of warm milk and thrust it into the boy's eager fingers. He sucked away greedily, slopping milk down his chin. Dean chuckled.

"You hungry, junior?"

Josh replied by giving a rather exuberant gulp.

"You're kind of cute, you know that?" said Dean, ruffling his son's fuzz. "Come on." He lifted Josh off the table and placed him back on the floor. He then went into his bedroom and sorted through his drawers until he found a shirt and a pair of boxers for Katie to wear. They would be far too big for her, but they would have to do. He knocked on the bathroom door, feeling strange. Katie was in his bathroom, presumably naked as she was about to shower. The fact made Dean's palms sweat, even though he was still extremely angry at her.

"Yes?" her voice floated underneath the door.

"I...erm... I've got some clothes for you, since you didn't pack anything."

"Oh." There was a ruffling, and Katie peeked out of the door with a towel wrapped around her. "Thank you," she said, taking the clothes from him and shutting the door. Soon, the sound of water hitting the shower floor erupted and Dean sighed and went back to watch his football match. It had finished. Manchester United had defeated Chelsea, 2 to 1. But Dean was so hurt that he couldn't even celebrate his team's victory against the favourites. Instead, he watched his son draw. Katie had been right. Josh was certainly a good drawer- for a two year old. Dean felt a sense of pride as he watched his son: he had given his son that trait.

"Whatcha drawing there, junior?" asked Dean, flopping down beside Josh.

"Mama," he cried proudly, showing Dean his drawing. Dean smiled. Smiling up at the paper, was a stick figure with dark brown hair, wearing a purple triangular dress. It reminded Dean of the last time he had seen Katie – at the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's great kid," said Dean endearingly. Josh beamed up at him with a wide, toothless grin except for two bottom teeth. He had dimples in his cheeks, just like Katie. Dean felt himself becoming more and more attached to his son, just by watching him. To think that he had created something so wonderful was unbelievable, and he felt so lucky to be a part of this boy's life- even if he and Katie weren't on very good terms. Dean vowed from then on, that no matter what happened between him and Katie, he would be the best father any kid could ask for.

Katie appeared in the hallway, dressed in Dean's clothes. His breath caught at the sight of her in his shirt, which completely swallowed her tiny frame. She still looked so bloody gorgeous. Her hair was damp and fell down her back making wet patches on the fabric. Her face was flushed from the hot water and she looked a whole lot healthier than she had five minutes ago.

"Come on, Joshie," she said softly. "Time for bed."

Josh turned and pouted at his mother. "No," he whined. "Draw!" Josh held up his drawing in protest.

"It's lovely darling, but it's your bed time, now."

In desperation, Josh gave Dean a pleading look. Dean nodded his head sadly. "Do what your mum says."

Frowning so his dark eyebrows furrowed, he stood up and slouched as he crawled over to Katie. She picked him up and kissed his head.

"Don't act like that, Joshie," she said sweetly. She looked back to Dean. "Thanks for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it," he muttered, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

Katie gave a weak smile and disappeared into the bedroom. Once she was gone, Dean slumped onto the couch, his long legs dangling over the end. For a while, he stared up at the ceiling. The day's events were still unbelievable. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. He had found out about a son he didn't know he had. Katie Bell was now staying in his apartment. And Dean couldn't help but hide his attraction to her. Annoyed and confused, Dean closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Katie filling his mind.

xXx

When Dean woke the next day, he had a severe headache. _Merlin, how much did I drink last night? I had this weird dream that Katie turned up to my apartment with a child that was supposedly mine._ Rubbing his eyes wearily, he rolled off the couch and slumped into the bathroom. The only way to make him feel better would be a long, cold shower. As he opened the door, he heard a high pitched squeal. Looking up from the ground, he saw Katie standing in front of the mirror and hastily pulling her shirt back down. Dean saw tiny white lines along her stomach before they disappeared under the fabric of her nightshirt... his shirt.

"Shit, sorry Katie!" cried Dean instantly, looking away and hastily retreating. "I didn't realise... not used to having people in my bathroom... should have knocked..."

As he backed out, he noticed her tear stained face and puffy eyes. She had been crying. Dean instantly felt bad for her and his compassionate side – the side of him that was still in love with her – took over. He approached her warily, still aware that she wanted nothing to do with him. But he couldn't stand the sight of her so depressed and needed to know why.

"Hey," he said calmly. "What's wrong?" He put a tentative arm on her shoulder. Katie pulled away at first, but, after noticing Dean's expression settled down on the edge of the bathtub and put her head in her hands. Dean sat next to her as she sobbed, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes. "You don't deserve this... me blubbering about my misfortunes. I'm sure this is hard for you to take."

Dean swallowed uncomfortably. "Look... it's okay. I understand you were just worried about your son. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" asked Katie, her eyes wide with relief.

"No," Dean lied. He couldn't tell her how her betrayal made him feel. Not when she was bawling her eyes out.

Katie gave him a weak smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good guy Dean," she whispered. "One day, you'll find a girl who will appreciate you."

Dean stilled. He wanted to tell her that he would never find another girl. He wanted to tell Katie that she was the only one for him... even after she had hurt him. But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Why were you crying in here?" Dean asked with a sigh as he moved away from her.

Katie ran her hands over her stomach self-consciously. "Nothing," she muttered, turning her head away. "It's just that this pregnancy hasn't been easy on me. It's taken away everything. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Josh to pieces and wouldn't trade him for anything – but – it's just stopped me from doing the things I used to do. Having Josh, took away my Quidditch, my family... my looks..." She trailed off and slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing her abdomen. It was still as flat and as toned as when Dean saw it last, but it was scarred by thin white lines that stretched over her skin from her navel to below the waistband of her shorts. Stretch marks. From the pregnancy.

Katie wiped away the stubborn tears that were forming in her eyes as she gazed at her ruined body.

"I'll never be able to wear a swimsuit again," she muttered sadly. "What man could ever love someone with... these?" Katie began to cry again, making Dean sigh. As much as he wanted to just leave, he needed to comfort her. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Katie," he said, tilting her chin to meet her dark, beautiful eyes. "Listen to me. You are beautiful. And anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"You mean that?" she asked tearfully, peeking at him through long lashes. Dean nodded and rose from his kneeling position.

"Yes," he said and left the room.

* * *

**So I know this might seem like Dean is copping out a bit. But trust me... he isn't :) he's just battling a raging war inside his head. A part of him still loves Katie even after she lied to him and kept Josh from him... and the other part completely hates and distrusts her... but seeing her so distressed ignites that part of him that still loves her and cares for her. The poor guy... I feel sorry for him :( anyway, please review to get me through my exams :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long time, no see? I don't think that's in the right context but you get what I mean. I know... I've been slack. And I would probably write an essay about how I've been so busy with other things but I had a big night last night and drank too much and now I'm feeling very tired and not in the mood for long apologies. So my excuse is... I was being lazy. But I make it up to you! Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dean arrived at work feeling extremely confused. Nothing made sense. All he knew was that he was in a very deep hole and was finding it difficult to climb out. With a frustrated groan, he threw open the door to his office, slammed it shut and slumped in the chair at his desk.

"Brilliant," Dean muttered as he noticed the enormous pile of work on his desk – clipping from newspapers about upcoming Quidditch matches, invitations to post-game parties, a request from his boss to inquire into the suspension of Derrick Collins of the Ballycastle Bats and of course, loads of letters to the editor. Dean rubbed his eyes slowly, massaging his temples as he took a deep breath. The universe was against him today.

As he began to open his morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_, his door opened and Seamus Finnigan entered his office with a bemused, slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Morning," said Dean without looking up from the _Prophet_.

"Morning," replied Seamus vaguely and he flopped into the chair opposite Dean. At this point, Dean put his newspaper down and looked over at his best mate – who looked as though he had been recently hit over the head with a bludger. Or had just seen a Veela. Dean secretly hoped it was the latter.

"What's got your head in the clouds?" chuckled Dean as he whacked Seamus over the head with his newspaper.

"Parvati... she... we..."

Dean made a face. "No. Seriously. I love you and all but I really don't want to go into details of what you and Parvati did last night."

Seamus shook his head and laughed. "No. I wasn't meaning that. Although we did – anyway, we're engaged!"

It took Dean a while to fully comprehend what his friend was saying. "Wait – engaged?"

"Yeah. I proposed to her last night and she... she said yes!"

Seamus' face lit up and Dean smiled at seeing his best friend looking so happy.

"Good on you, mate," he said, reaching over and slapping Seamus on the back affectionately. "I'll be the best man, right?"

"Of course," grinned Seamus. "Merlin. I can't believe we're engaged. I never thought she'd say yes, you know?"

"How come?"

"Well, we're both really young and I never thought that she was really into me. I always thought I was just another boyfriend to her."

Dean shook his head in amazement. "Mate, you can be so daft sometimes. She's absolutely smitten about you."

"Yeah..." Seamus trailed off dreamily.

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know," said Seamus with a shrug. "We've only just got engaged. I haven't even told me mam yet. Let alone thought about a wedding."

"Fair enough."

Seamus nodded and leaned back casually in his chair. Seeing him looking so at ease and happy made Dean feel jealous. Why was his life such a complete mess? Why was Seamus – of all people – one of the first of his friends to settle down, when all Dean had was a bunch of one-night stands, a long lost son, and seriously confused feelings for Katie. He sighed miserably.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Seamus when he noticed his friend's demeanour.

"Nothing."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Come off it, mate. You've been gloomy ever since I came in here. What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing!" Dean insisted.

"Is it Parvati? Do you not like her?"

"No, of course not! It's nothing like that. It's just, well, you're life is going so darn perfectly whereas mine's a complete mess. I mean, I just found out I have a kid!"

Silence endured throughout the room, hanging limply on the end of Dean's words. Seamus' mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out of his head. He seemed to gape for a moment but no words came out.

"A – a kid?" he cried, flabbergasted.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Who's is it? I mean – no offense mate, but you could do a whole lot better than that Clarissa. Or Natalie. Or Carly. Or - "

"Okay, you've made your point!" Dean grumbled. "You'll never guess whose it is. It's Katie's."

"Katie? As in, Katie Bell?"

Dean gave a small inclination of his head. If it hadn't been such a shock, Seamus would've burst out laughing. Being Dean's best friend, he knew about Dean's crush on Katie since he was in fourth year. In fact, he was the only one of Dean's friends who knew about Katie and it had stayed that way for years. But now, hearing that Dean had slept with Katie and had had his child, Seamus couldn't help but feel a little bewildered.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"I don't even know," he admitted sheepishly. "One minute we were having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron and the next we were going at it like rabbits." His eyes closed briefly as he recalled that night with Katie. No matter what happened from now on, that night would forever be the best night of his life.

"When did this happen?"

"'Bout two years ago."

"And you never told me?" cried Seamus angrily. "I'm your best mate!"

"I know," consoled Dean. "I'm sorry. But I was kind of embarrassed because she left straight after. I woke up in the morning and she was gone."

It was then that Seamus reached over and patted Dean's shoulder. "Ouch. That's got to hurt."

Dean sighed wearily and proceeded to tell Seamus about what had unfolded the night before. How Katie had arrived randomly on his doorstep with his child and how she was now staying at his house.

"Bloody hell," Seamus muttered once Dean had finished. "You know what you need? You need a night out. Tonight, we're going out to the pub."

Dean smirked. Nights out with Seamus were always night's to remember. If you could remember, that was.

xXx

Once it hit five o'clock that evening, Dean eagerly packed up his work and met Seamus outside the building. He was waiting there, looking a little nervous, with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?"

"I promised Parvati that I would be home this evening. She was going to make a special dinner to celebrate our engagement and our parents are coming over."

"Oh," said Dean, trying not to display his disappointment. This was what annoyed him about all his friends being in relationships. They always felt guilty if they ever went out somewhere with their significant other, or always had plans – special dinners, romantic getaways. Dean felt so lonely as a bachelor.

"Look mate, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about it until just then. Maybe some other time, eh?"

"Sure," said Dean, giving Seamus a punch in the shoulder. "Go have fun with Mr and Mrs Patil!"

"It's not them I'm worried about," chuckled Seamus. "It's my mother."

As he watched Seamus' retreating figure, Dean swore and kicked at some loose stones on the pavement. He felt alone and betrayed. Going home was not an option – he could think of nothing worse than spending the night with Katie. He was just not in the mood to feel confused. All he wanted was to get drunk and not think about Katie, or Seamus or even Josh. And the best place to do that was the Leaky Cauldron.

Dean often found himself outside the Cauldron many nights a week, but tonight was the first time he had needed a reason to get drunk. He sank down in front of the bar and immediately ordered two of his favourite Firewhiskey and Raspberry drinks and downed them in a matter of seconds. He felt the Firewhiskey set in almost instantly and it encouraged him to order another. After about five drinks, Dean was feeling considerably better and actually began to enjoy himself. He spotted a woman over by the door, her voluptuous body scantily clothed in a tight red dress. She licked her lips seductively and sauntered over to him, tracing a finger lightly up his arm.

"Hi," she purred, pressing her over-developed chest against him. The Firewhiskey inside him moaned at her touch and craved more.

"Hi," he replied and captured her in a sloppy, passionate kiss. She pulled back and grinned, reaching around to squeeze his bum.

"Take me back to yours," she insisted and Dean willingly obliged.

They made their way unsteadily up the stairs to Dean's apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he froze. Standing in the hallway with Josh on her hip, was Katie.

"Oh," giggled the woman. "I didn't know you had company."

Katie scowled and immediately put Josh back in his room. Dean, sensing an explosion was approaching, turned to the girl on his arm and whispered in her ear, "You better go."

She giggled hysterically and let go of him, stumbling clumsily down the stairs. Dean shut the door and prepared for the explosion as Katie returned, looking furious.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Dean Thomas?" she screeched, storming up to him with her hands on her hips. Dean held his hands up in surrender. "How dare you bring _that_ here!"  
"It's my house," bellowed Dean. "I can bring whoever I want here."

Katie crossed her arms and glared up at him, her dark eyes swimming with furious tears. "Not so long as Josh is here. I don't want that kind of influence in his life!"

"So what? You're just going to take him away. He's my son too, you know!"

"Well then, if you want to be a part of his life, you have to stop all this drinking and womanizing. I'm not having it!"

Dean was silent for a minute. His brain was too full of Firewhiskey to think straight. His eyes began to roll back into his head and he stumbled forward, but was saved by Katie's arms.

"Merlin, Dean," she groaned as she lead him over to the couch and laid him down. "How much did you drink?"

Once Dean was safely on the couch, she went and wet a cloth and brought back a bucket.

"Here," she said as she thrust the bucket underneath his chin. As if on demand, Dean hurled, making Katie cringe. She rubbed his back gently and rested his head on her lap as she wiped his brow with the damp cloth.

"That's it," she whispered softly. "Better out than in."

He hurled again, coughing and spluttering over the bucket. Katie felt a little sorry for him. Maybe alcohol and sex were his only way of dealing with stress. If that was the case... _No,_ Katie thought firmly. _No way._

She continued to wipe his forehead gently. "Look at us," she said wearily. "We're a complete mess. Why can't life just be simple?"

Dean pulled away from the bucket and smirked at her. "Then what would be the fun in that?"

At that, Katie laughed and Dean was aware again, just how beautiful she was.

He reached up and stroked her cheek softly. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"It takes two to tango," countered Katie.

"Yeah, but we never should have tangoed in the first place. We rushed into a dance we didn't know. We should have practiced, had lessons, and learnt how to dance together."

"How poetic," Katie smiled, and wiped his mouth free from bile. "No wonder I slept with you that night, with you spouting all that beautiful poetry. It would make any girl's heart flutter."

"Do you regret it?" Dean asked. He was being completely serious, his face void of any sarcasm or humour. Katie looked away, her eyes trailed off to the bedroom where Josh was currently sleeping. Did she regret it? If she had never slept with Dean, Josh wouldn't have entered her life. And right now, that little boy was the only thing she had. He meant the world to her.

"No," she replied after some time, "I don't regret it. Not at all."

Their eyes met and Katie felt that familiar, fluttery sensation in her stomach again. Seeing him look so innocent and sad made her want to kiss him and remove that heartbreaking expression from his face. She leant down closer to him, feeling his breath on her lips. Just as she was about to make contact, Dean shifted away from her.

"What?"

Dean was looking at her as though she had been about to hit him. He shook his head violently.

"No," he protested. "I've already messed up enough."

Katie sighed and handed him the cloth, before retreating into the bedroom.

"Goodnight then," she said sadly as she shut the door.

Dean closed his eyes and swore under his breath, before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

**Usually I have something to say here, but I just have a headache :P I'm feeling very much like how Dean will feel when he wakes up! haha Please read and review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... even though I've been super busy with trying to finish my New Beginnings fic, I thought - why not write a chapter for this story? So I did! Sorry about the long wait between updates... I've been slack, I know. But please enjoy this! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey," Katie said as she walked through the front door to find Dean and Josh sitting in front of the television watching the football.

"How was it?" Dean asked from the couch.

"Good, I got my stuff." Katie had dropped over to Oliver and Alicia's house that morning to pick up the remainder of her belongings which she had left at their house.

"Good," Dean replied vaguely, before pumping a fist in the air and crying out in triumph as his team scored. Josh screamed in delight next to him and began clapping his hands together happily.

Katie shook her head at the pair of them and suppressed a laugh. "What are you making my son watch?"

Dean turned to look at her incredulously. "I am educating _my_ son in the amazing game that is football. The only other game that rivals Quidditch."

Katie raised her eyebrows at him and put her hand on her hips, but she smirked. "Uh huh... right. Well, don't make him too much of a football fan. He still has to learn to play Quidditch like his mother."

Dean beamed at her and then turned back to Josh. "Don't listen to your mum, Joshie. She doesn't understand football like we do."

Josh grinned toothily at Dean and then went back to sucking his thumb.

Katie went into the bedroom and deposited her bags on the floor. She didn't know whether to unpack them or not, seeing as she was only temporarily staying with Dean until she could find work again.

"How were Oliver and Alicia?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, they were good," said Katie as she reappeared in the living room and joined them on the couch. Josh immediately crawled into her lap and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Little Daisy's getting big. She's only a few months older than Joshie. Alicia wants to organise a play date next week sometime. I've got some interviews with Quidditch teams, would you be able to take him around?"

"Sure," said Dean, giving Katie a confident nod. "Sounds like Josh has got a little girlfriend," he joked, tickling his son's ribs.

Katie scolded him. "Don't say that, they're just friends."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And they're also just two years old. What do they know about girlfriends and boyfriends?"

Katie frowned and Dean sighed, turning back to watch his game.

Katie chewed on her lip nervously. How would she tell him? How would he react? _He probably wouldn't care,_ she reasoned. _I mean, it's not like we're together or anything. We just happen to have a kid together. That's nothing, right?_

Dean seemed to notice her uncertainty and placed his hand on hers.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Katie put on a dazzling smile and said, in an uncharacteristically high voice, "I have a date tomorrow night."

Dean's eyes widened and his body froze. Katie? A date? His breathing became more forced as he fully comprehended her words.

"A date?" he asked, warily. "With who?"

Katie swallowed uncomfortably. "Well, there was this man over at Alicia's today. He plays with Oliver – Drew Gibbons – and he asked if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow night."

Dean's brow furrowed. He knew about Drew Gibbons – had done a whole article on him when he was researching Puddlemere United. Gibbons was one of those quiet players who was more interested in playing for England than dating. The fact that he had asked Katie on a date was extremely out of character and it made Dean feel uncomfortable.

"So I need you to look after Josh for the night," she told him before he even had a chance to tell her that he thought this date was a bad idea.

When he didn't say anything, Katie gave him a look. "Dean? Are you listening to me?"

Dean blinked several times and coughed. "Uh, sure, no problem. So, why did you agree?"

Katie scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because he seemed like a nice man, and I haven't gone on a date in years!" she told him gruffly.

"Well," grumbled Dean bitterly, not understanding why he was taking offence to this. "I don't like it!"

At this, Katie rose and balled her hands into fists. "Well, I don't care if you don't like it! It's not up to you who I do and don't date, Dean Thomas!" she screamed at him, picking up Josh and storming into the bedroom.

Dean swore loudly and punched the cushion. Why did he even care? Why was it so upsetting that Katie was seeing someone else. Did he think, that because they were spending a lot of time together, that they were a couple? _No,_ he shook his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts. _I mean, it's not like we're together or anything... who cares who she dates._

He sighed and lay back on the couch, feeling extremely sour all of a sudden.

xXx

"Merlin, how long does it take to get ready? I really need to use the bathroom!" Dean complained as he waited outside the bathroom door. Katie was in there, getting ready for her date, and Dean thought she was taking an unnecessarily long time. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened. Dean's jaw dropped. He immediately lost the urge to go to the toilet. Katie looked beautiful. She was wearing the same purple dress that had made Dean go wild, her dark hair was elegantly curled down past her shoulders and her lips were painted with bright red lipstick. Dean wanted nothing more than to seize her up in his arms and kiss her. Instead, he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. She was staring at him as though waiting for him to say something.

"Uh..." he muttered, unable to think clearly. "You look..." He could feel himself blushing and felt absolutely ridiculous. What was wrong with him? Usually he had no trouble giving compliments and being charming. Katie's beauty, however, seemed to disarm him of speech.

"You can't even tell you've given birth in that dress," he said unintelligently.

Katie frowned at him, "Thanks, Dean... I suppose." As she passed him, Dean cursed and palmed his forehead hard. _That was smooth, Dean_. Katie grabbed her purse off the bench and bent to kiss Josh on the forehead.

"Good night, Joshie," she cooed, "Mummy will be back later tonight, okay." She then turned to Dean and said blankly, "Make sure you give Josh a bath and feed him some dinner. I don't know what time I'll be back. Don't wait up for me."

Dean nodded. "Well, don't bring him back here. I don't want another man in my bed," he grumbled before sinking back down in the couch and turning on the television. Katie sighed and left, slamming the door behind her.

When she was gone, Dean turned to Josh. "You know what, kiddo?" he said sadly. "I reckon she'll have a good time tonight with Gibbons. He's a good guy, he'll treat her like a princess." He lowered himself closer to the toddler's ear and whispered, "She deserves to be treated like a princess."

xXx

The sound of the door slamming made Dean stir from his position on the couch. He stretched his limbs wearily and sat up, to see Katie slumped on the floor in front of the door. Mascara ran down her cheeks and she had her knees pulled up to her chin. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dean rose and hobbled over to her.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "Are you okay?"

Katie sniffed and turned her head away from him. "I'm fine."

With a sigh, Dean sank down next to her and put a finger under her chin to look into her eyes. "No you're not," he said. "What's wrong?"

Tears ran down Katie's cheeks and she brushed them aside in frustration. "Nothing," she said stubbornly.

Dean frowned at her. "You know, you can talk to me. Despite what you might think, I'm a good listener. Besides," he smiled at her. "I can't leave you here to cry. It would make me a bad host."

Katie gave him a small smile and sighed. "Honestly," she said softly. "It's nothing, really. I've just had a bit of an... awakening, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've realised that I'm probably never going to have a relationship."

"Was Drew being a prat?" asked Dean at once, feeling anger boil in his blood.

"No," said Katie, shaking her head. "It wasn't him. It was me. We had a really nice time; he took me to this lovely restaurant and he seemed really considerate and sincere – like was actually interested in me and not just getting in my pants, you know?"

Dean coughed uncomfortably and nodded for her to continue.

"And then we got talking, and he asked me about myself… and then… I told him about Josh. And he sort of… panicked! He excused himself to go to the bathroom and then left me there at the restaurant."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of man left a woman at the restaurant because he was scared? Dean's hands balled into fists and he clenched his jaw roughly. Katie deserved much more than that.

"That bastard," he muttered angrily.

"I don't blame him," said Katie sadly. "What would you have done? I mean, what man wants to date a woman who's got a two-year old? It's way too much baggage. No one would ever want to date me now."

She hung her head sadly and Dean watched her. She was still so beautiful to him, even with dark patches under her eyes from running mascara. He knew at that moment, that no matter what he had done, and what they had been through, he always wanted to be next to her. Merlin, he wanted this woman in his life more than he had wanted anything before.

"Well," he said slowly, moving closer to her. "I know one guy who'd give you a shot."

Katie looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah," she said dryly, "and he probably lives with his mother and has never been shagged in his life."

Dean smirked and moved even closer to her, their legs brushing against one another. He thought he saw Katie blush, but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well, that part's definitely not true, and he doesn't live with his mother," he assured her. "But, I reckon he'd be good to you, even if you have an amazing little boy, and the father was a complete arse and screwed everything up. This guy, I think he really cares about you…" he leaned closer to her so that their foreheads were almost touching, "and he's really into second chances… and fresh starts."

At this, Katie did blush and let out a nervous breath. Dean could feel her hot breath on his lips and he could smell her floral perfume.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?" she said, closing her eyes.

"Would it make me an arse if I kissed you right now?"

He heard her tinkling laugh and she opened her eyes. "You're already an arse," she said simply, before encircling her hands around his neck and pulling his lips against hers. Dean moaned at the contact. She was so soft and tasted so sweet – he didn't realise how much he had missed the feeling of kissing her. On instinct, his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him so she was straddling his lap. His hands tangled into her hair, wrapping around the silky, dark locks. Their mouths moved in sync against one another – their tongues battling for dominance. Dean had never felt so alive. Electricity coursed through his body, strongest where their lips were connected.

Katie whimpered against his mouth, her small hands tugging impatiently at his shirt. Dean smirked as he pulled away from her lips briefly and pulled his shirt over his head, before capturing her mouth again. Katie's hands ran all over his smooth, dark chest, sending fire licking all over his skin. He bunched her dress up around her torso, his hands roaming over the planes of her stomach. In a matter of seconds, her dress was discarded and so were his jeans.

"Dean," Katie moaned, as he reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside.

"Hmm?" he murmured against her lips.

"Dean... wait... we can't – "

He pulled away and stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Merlin, Katie. I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. I don't want to force anything – we can just be friends... that's fine with me... Merlin, I'm such a prat!"

Katie giggled and shook her head. "No, you bumbling idiot," she said with a grin. "I meant, we can't yet... we haven't cast the charm."

She laughed as she watched Dean's expression turn from horror to recognition. Was she insinuating that they were about to...? He couldn't believe was he was hearing. She wanted him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and it was almost too much for Dean. He reached around on the floor until he pulled his wand out of his jean pocket and quickly cast the charm.

"There," he said, reclaiming her lips. "Now we won't have any more Joshie's appearing unexpectedly."

And Dean took Katie to bed for a second time.

* * *

**Yay! They're finally together... sort of... I'm glad! Please read and review :) xx**


End file.
